1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated steering column and pedal mounting system for a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
In conventional motor vehicles, instrument panels are generally equipped with either a cross-car tube or a steering column support bracket. Cross-car tubes typically include discrete bracketry to support the steering column, brake pedal, clutch pedal and brake switch. Similarly, separate bracketry is required in arrangements including a steering column support bracket for the brake pedals and brake switch.
While such conventional arrangements have proven to be suitable for their intended purposes, they are associated with disadvantages. In this regard, known arrangements do not integrally incorporate sufficient support in a vertical direction to prevent steering column rotation about a horizontal axis extending in a cross-car direction. Additionally, conventional arrangements require discrete bracketry to support the brake pedal, clutch pedal, and brake switch. These designs therefore require additional components and assembly operations. In addition, costs for design manufacturing are increased.
Thus, it remains a need in the relative art to provide an integrated steering column and pedal mounting support system which reduces the complexities of manufacturing and assembly of conventional support systems in current motor vehicles.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an integrated steering column and pedal mounting system which reduces the complexity of manufacturing and assembly of conventional steering column support systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a subassembly which integrally includes sufficient support in a vertical direction to prevent steering column rotation about an horizontal axis extending in a cross-car direction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a steering column support bracket subassembly in which operator pedals have common shafts and bushings, the shafts are seated in pockets defined in a mounting bracket, thereby eliminating extra brackets and fasteners required for assembly of pedals to the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a subassembly for a motor vehicle including a common bracket for mounting a brake booster assembly, a brake pedal, and a brake switch to thereby maintain continuity of the brake cycle.
In one form, the present invention provides a subassembly for use in a motor vehicle. The subassembly includes a lower mounting bracket and an upper mounting bracket. The lower bracket includes a brake pedal support aperture and a clutch pedal support aperture. The upper mounting bracket is secured to the lower mounting bracket and connects the lower mounting bracket and an instrument panel of the motor vehicle. A steering column is mounted to the lower mounting bracket. A brake pedal having a brake pedal shaft is coupled to the lower mounting bracket. A clutch pedal having a clutch pedal shaft is coupled to the lower mounting bracket.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.